forzafandomcom-20200223-history
Forza Horizon/Cars
This is the final list of current in game cars minus some DLC/VIP cars that do NOT show up in the marketplace for all users. Feel free to add to the list as more cars are released or mark them with a (DLC) or (VIP) bracket. Abarth *1968 Abarth 595 esseesse *2010 Abarth 500 esseesse Alfa Romeo *2012 Alfa Romeo 8C Spider *2007 Alfa Romeo 8C Competizione *2011 Alfa Romeo TZ3 Stradale Zagato (DLC) Ascari 2012 Ascari KZ1R Audi 1983 Audi Sport quattro 2010 Audi TT RS Coupe 2006 Audi RS 4 2011 Audi R8 GT 2012 Audi R8 GT Spyder (VIP) (DLC) Bentley 2012 Bentley Continental GT BMW 1973 BMW 2002 turbo 1991 BMW M3 E30 2008 BMW M3 E92 2002 BMW M3 GTR (DLC) 2012 BMW M5 F10 2012 BMW Z4 sDrive28i 2011 BMW 1 Series M Coupe 2013 BMW M6 Coupe Bowler 2012 Bowler EXR S (DLC) Bugatti 1992 Bugatti EB110 2011 Bugatti Veyron Super Sport Cadillac 2011 Cadillac CTS-V Coupe 2012 Cadillac Escalade ESV (DLC) Chevrolet 1957 Chevrolet Bel Air (DLC) 1964 Chevrolet Impala SS 409 1967 Chevrolet Corvette Stingray 427 1969 Chevrolet Camaro SS Coupe 2009 Chevrolet Corvette ZR1 2010 Chevrolet Corvette Grand Sport Convertible 2012 Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 Citröen 2011 Citroen DS3 Racing Devon 2010 Devon GTX (DLC) Dodge 1969 Dodge Charger R/T 2012 Dodge Charger SRT8 2012 Dodge Challenger SRT8 392 Eagle 2012 Eagle Speedster Ferrari 1957 Ferrari 250 California 1957 Ferrari 250 Testa Rossa 1962 Ferrari 250 GTO Ferrari California 1984 Ferrari GTO Ferrari F355 Challenge Ferrari FF 1987 Ferrari F40 1987 Ferrari F40 Competizione Ferrari F50 Ferrari 458 Spider Ferrari 430 Scuderia Ferrari Enzo Ferrari 599xx Ferrari FXX Ferrari 599xx Evoluzione Ferrari F40 Competizione Ferrari F50 GT Ford Ford F-100 (DLC) Ford F-150 SVT Raptor Ford Focus RS500 Ford Focus ST (2013) Ford GT Ford GTX1 Ford GT40 (Mk2) Ford Mustang Boss 429 (1970) Ford Mustang Boss 302 (2013) Ford Shelby GT500 (2013) Ford Shelby GT500 Rockstar Ford Sierra Cosworth RS500 Ford RS200 Ford Transit SuperSportVan (DLC) Gumpert Gumpert Apollo S Gumpert Apollo Enraged Hennessey Hennessey Venom GT Honda Honda Civic Type-R Hond Civic SI Honda Integra Type-R Honda S2000 Honda NSX-R GT Hyundai Hyundai Genesis Coupe Zonda Cinquea Jaguar Jaguar E-type S1 Jaguar XKR-S Jeep Jeep Grand Cherokee SRT8 Jeep Wrangler Rubicon (DLC) Koenigsegg Koenigsegg CCX-R Edition Koenigsegg Agera (DLC) (VIP) Lamborghini Lamborghini Miura P400 Lamborghini Countach LP5000 QV Lamborghini Diablo SV Lamborghini Reventon Roadster Lamborghini Gallardo LP570-4 Superleggera Lamborghini Murcielago LP 670-4 SV Lamborghini Aventador LP700-4 Lamborghini Aventador J (DLC) Lamborghini Sesto Elmento (DLC) (VIP) Lamborghini Veneno Lancia Lancia 037 (DLC) (Rally Expansion) Lancia Stratos HF Stradale Lancia Delta Integrale EVO Lancia Delta S4 Land Rover Land Rover Ranger Rover Supercharged Lexus Lexus IS F Lexus LF-A Lexus LF-A (Nurburgring Edition) (DLC) Lotus Lotus 2-Eleven Lotus Evora S Lotus Exige Cup 240 Maserati Maserati GranTurismo S Maserati MC12 Versione Corse Mazda Mazda MX-5 Miata Mazda RX-8 Mazdaspeed Mazda RX-7 (Series 6) McLaren McLaren MP4-12C McLaren F1 GT McLaren P1 2013 Mercedes-Benz Mercedes-Benz CLK GTR Mercedes-Benz C63 AMG Coupe Black Series Mercedes-Benz ML 63 AMG Mercedes-Benz S65 AMG Mercedes-Benz SL 65 AMG Black Series MINI Mini Cooper S (1965) Mini Cooper S (2011) Mini Cooper S (2013) Mitsubishi Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VI GSR Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X GSR Nissan Nissan Fairlady Z 432 Nissan Skyline 2000GT-R Nissan Silvia spec-R Nissan Skyline GT-R V-spec II Nissan GT-R Black Edition Noble Noble M600 Pagani Pagani Zonda R Pagani Zonda Cinque (DLC) (Season Pass) Pagani Huayra (DLC) (VIP) Peugeot Peugeot 205 Turbo 16 Pontiac Pontiac Firebird Trans Am (1977) Pontiac GTO Judge Radical Radical SR8 RX RUF RUF CTR Yellowbird (DLC) RUF RGT-8 RUF Rt-12 R (VIP) Saleen Saleen S5S Raptor Saleen S7 Scion Scion FR-S SSC SSC Ultimate Aero Subaru Subaru BRZ (DLC) Subaru Impreza 22B STi Subaru Impreze WRX STI (2005) (DLC) (Rally Expansion) Subaru Impreza WRX STI (2011) Toyota Toyota Sprinter Trueno GT-Apex Toyota Supra RZ TVR TVR Sagaris Ultima Ultima GTR Viper Viper GTS (2013) Viper SRT10 ACR-X Volkswagen Volkswagen Beetle (1967) Volkswagen Corrado VR6 Volkswagen Rabbit GTI Volkswagen Polo Volkswagen Golf GTi 16v Mk2 Volkswagen Scirocco R Category:Car Lists Category:Forza Horizon